The present disclosure generally relates to computer-aided engineering (CAE) systems. The present disclosure relates more specifically to generating a shrink wrap around a model in CAE systems.
Generating a membrane around an existing finite element model may allow a user to conduct acoustic or fluid simulations. A mesh-fitting scheme may work for simple surfaces that are symmetrical. However, the mesh-fitting scheme may fail to generate good wrappers around an unsymmetrical object. The surface mesh may provide an approximation to the finite element model and may include multiple wrinkles and/or extreme stretching.